gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Love Is Your Love
My Love Is Your Love by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of the Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes. Mercedes and Artie begin the song in the auditorium as New Directions enter the auditorium and sing together, Will walks in at one point and likes what he sees. At the end, it shows Kurt and his friends organizing his locker with pictures of Glee Club as the episode ends. Lyrics Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Oohhhh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Ooh) Mercedes: If tomorrow is Judgement Day (Artie: Sing mommy) And I'm standing on the front line (Artie: Mmmm) And the Lord ask me what I did with my life I will say I spent it with you Artie: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's alright) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Blaine: If I wake up in World War Three (Mercedes: World War Three) (Artie: In World War Three) I see destruction and poverty (Mercedes: In my mind, you're mine) Kurt: And I feel like I want to go home It's okay (Artie: Okay) If you're comin' with me Artie and Blaine (and Kurt): Clap your hands y'all (it's alright) (Mercedes: It's alright) (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Your love is my love And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us Artie with Kurt and New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: It's Alright!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Mmm mmhmm) Artie (with Kurt): If I lose my fame and fortune (Blaine: Really don't matter) Yeah, and I'm homeless on the street (Mercedes: On street oh Lord) And I'm (sleepin' in Grand Central Station) (Mercedes: Okay!) It's okay if you're sleepin' with me New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright Clap your hands (Artie: Alright, oh..) y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Alright) Kurt: As the years they pass us by, Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa (Artie: Years, the years, the years) Blaine: We stay young through each other's eyes Mercedes (Blaine): Each other's eyes And no matter how old we get (How old we get) It's okay Artie: It's okay as long as I got you baby Artie with New Directions (and Mercedes): (New Directions: Clap your hands y'all it's alright) Clap your hands y'all it's alright 'Cause your love (is my love) And my (love) is your love (Mercedes: Your love baby!) It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Break us up now, now) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us) Your love is my love (Mercedes: Is my love) And my love is your love (Mercedes: My love is your love) (It would take an eternity to break us)(Mercedes: Up now, baby) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (hold us) Artie (New Directions): If I should die this very day (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Mercedes: Very very very day) Don't cry (Mercedes: Don't cry) 'Cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay (Clap your hands y'all it's alright)(Mercedes: Nah nah nah nah) Mercedes (New Directions): And and no matter what the people say (Clap your hands y'all it's alright) (Artie: Really don't matter) Artie and Mercedes with New Directions I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day! (Mercedes: Hey, hey!) Oh! New Directions (with Artie): 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love!) And my love is your love (Artie: Your love) (It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Break us up, yeah!) And the chains of Amistad couldn't (Hold us) 'Cause your love is my love (Mercedes: Your love is my love) And my love is your love (It would take an eternity to break us) (Mercedes: Eternity to break us) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Can't hold us) Your love is my love (Artie: My love) (Mercedes: My love!) And my love is your love It would take an eternity to break us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us (Mercedes: Oh, oh) Clap your hands y'all it's alright(Mercedes: Mmm, Clap your hands) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) (Mercedes: Come on!) Clap your hands y'all it's alright (Mercedes: Clap your hands y'all) (Artie: Clap, clap, clap your hands y'all) Clap your hands y'all it's alright Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: 'Cause your love is my love And my love is your love Errors *In one shot, Kurt is on top of the piano, but when the camera zooms out, he is on the ground hugging everyone and singing. Then in the next shot, he is sitting on top of the piano again Gallery YLIML20.png YLIML19.png YLIML18.png YLIML17.png YLIML16.png YLIML15.png YLIML14.png YLIML13.png YLIML12.png YLIML11.png Artcedes_duets_awemoseness.gif YLIML10.png YLIML9.png YLIML8.png YLIML7.png YLIML6.png YLIML5.png YLIML4.png YLIML3.png YLIML2.png YLIML1.png Tumblr m30p4afjKM1robl32o2 250.gif Tumblr m30hfkAmc01qcrpk7o1 250.gif brittana dance 1.gif Myloveisyourlove_quoe.gif My love is your love.png tumblr_m33s2gbieW1qbaklro4_250.gif tumblr_m33s2gbieW1qbaklro3_250.gif tumblr_m33s2gbieW1qbaklro2_250.gif tumblr_m33s2gbieW1qbaklro1_250.gif tumblr_m31zehJ8u51qcmakyo4_250.gif tumblr_m31v1s4uXF1qgrxsfo2_250.gif tumblr_m31v1s4uXF1qgrxsfo1_250.gif tumblr_m30p4afjKM1robl32o1_250.gif tumblr_m30j69zvIJ1qbjrw4o3_250.gif tumblr_m30j69zvIJ1qbjrw4o2_r2_250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo10 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my6i1pln6W1ra5gbxo5 250.gif myloveisyourlove.gif YLIML.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three